


Into The Wild

by DelicateTaleOfBliss



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Camping, Foreplay, Gary being a bastard, M/M, Oral Sex, Reuniting, Secret Relationship, Teasing, imaginary role play, poor Markie, sex up the woods, the writing is rushed...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateTaleOfBliss/pseuds/DelicateTaleOfBliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You sure you want me to fuck you up the woods?" He teases and Mark gives him a stern look. Was that sexual innuendo? Possibly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Wild

"This is a great idea, Jay." Happily Mark sighs whilst helping his friend unload the overly packed car. "...I haven't been camping since I was a teen."

"It's always nice to get away from the public from time to time and definately better than being choked to death on car fumes when you're off into town." Jason rolls his eyes. "Shame Howard and Gaz can't agree with us." He chuckles and looks into the direction of the two men arguing over the instructions of the tent.

"Like kids aren't they? Least we know who the mature two are out of the band." Patting the older man's shoulder, their conversation is shortly interrupted.

"Are you two going to bloody help? Or are you going to stand around all day gossiping like two old women?!" Howard places his hands onto his hips and frowns at his two band mates.

"Alright, alright...grumpy arse." Jason mutters under his breath whilst trying to hold back his giggles. Mark takes the keys out from his back pocket and locks the boot of the car once everything is placed outside onto the grass, and he quickly follows Jason to help out the rest of the band to pitch up the tent.

\------------------------------

Two hours later and thankfully the tent is up in one piece and Howard even managed to set up a safe enough fire using the remaining fuel in his lighter, without setting fire to the tent or car. Mark's head lazily rests against Gary's shoulder, even though they've always been close and even though they _are_ in some way together, it's obvious to Howard and Jason, no matter how much time they put into hiding their relationship, they know something is going on. "Are you nervous, Jay?"

"Hmm?" Drinking his home made healthy shake, which Gary complained tasted like soil, his attention is focused back onto the three men sat around the fire. "...About the touring? The fans? The press?"

The blonde holds a hand up into his direction and smirks. "Baby steps first, mate. I mean... working together again? The four of us as a band again."

Out the four of them...five including Robbie, Jason is probably the most negative out of the bunch, but not in a bad way so much, he just looks at the _reality_ of a situation. "...I guess so, yeah. After all it has been ten years...we've all...kinda grew up...and changed over the years and-"

Howard interrupts. "It also depends what our music genre is going to be like. Our music the first time around is _so_ much different to today's music. Will we still have that Pop sound about us or-"

"I was actually thinking we could go to the more heavy rock end of the spectrum." Mark lightens up the conversation, causing the four of them to burst into laughter. "You don't like the idea of that? I'd love to sing _Babe_ whilst head banging with me guitar!"

"You've lost it in your old age, lad." Gary slaps the younger man's thigh whilst wiping away his own tears of laughter.

"Oi! For your information, you're older than me, Barlow!" Poking his friend's fleshy stomach, Gary rolls his eyes playfully in response.

"Anyway...I best be off. Big day a head of us tomorrow, right? What was planned...hiking up the woods? Yeah, can't wait for that. Me back's singing already!" Out of the new line up of the band, Gary is the most unfit. After losing his record deal roughly five years ago, he ended up gaining almost double his previous weight, but since writing and meeting up with Mark before deciding to reunite as a band, he's been getting his life together again which involves getting fit. Stroking the thin line of hair around his mouth with his thumb, he glances at Mark and faintly nods at him.

"You need to have fresh air around your lungs, Gaz! I'm telling you, you're going to love it!" Jason beams whilst walking over towards the tent to join _a not so convinced Gary._ Saying their quick good nights, Mark and Howard end up being left alone and finish the night off by drinking the remaining beers from the cooler.

  
\-------------------------

  
Four beers later, a bag of Gary's popcorn and two slightly tired men, its finally time to get some rest of their own.

"Night, How. See you in the morning." Mark whispers from the opposite compartment of the tent which he's sharing with Gary, they give one another a quick wave before zipping it up. Unlike the first time around in the band, there wasn't any arguments when it came to who was sharing with who. Sinking inside his sleeping bag, he closes his eyes for merely two seconds until a pair of lips press firmly against his neck. Flinching slightly and snapping his eyes open to inspect who exactly the predator is, an arm snakes around his waist.

"It's me." The hot breath makes contact with the damp spot created on his skin. "...Christ, you took your bloody time."

"I...um...Howard...-"

"I heard." Moving his hand inside of the sleeping bag, he grins against Mark's neck. "...I thought you read the signals when I said I was going to bed. Never learn do you, lad?" Licking his earlobe lightly with the tip of his tongue, he rubs his growing bulge against the side of the younger man's leg whilst he remains inside of the sleeping bag. Squeezing Mark's cock through his tracksuit bottoms, happily he purrs against his neck as soon as a moan leaves the younger man's throat. "Do you...?"

"Nah uh...I...I never...learn, Gaz." Sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, he balls his hands into fists, trying to mute the moans the best that he can. Unzipping the sleeping bag and gripping to the waistband of Mark's tracksuit, he eyes up his friend from head to toe multiple times.

"I should punish you for that..."

"Maybe...you should." Licking his lips once over, he waits until Gary removes his tracksuit bottoms along with his briefs, letting the warm summer air make contact with his growing erection. Suddenly the tiredness has left his body, maybe he was expecting this as soon as Gary decided to go to  _sleep_ , good thing he cut Howard short after all.

"Desperate slut." The blonde chuckles and growls against Mark's face, whilst sliding down his body and rests his face inbetween his legs. Gently he sinks his teeth into Mark's thigh and flicks his tongue over the reddening skin.

"...Oh my God...G...Gaz. We...we can't?"

  
"Why's that?" Frowning his face up at his friend, Mark closes his eyes to avoid the glare in Gary's eyes.

"...T...They're only a few feet away...what if they-"

The blonde rolls his eyes and lazily runs the tip of his tongue against Mark's balls, causing him to squeak slightly by the unexpected contact. "Trust me, mate. We're safe."

"W...Why's tha-" Instantly Mark's words are cut off by the feel of Gary's fingers examining his lower body. He can't lie, he wants this...he _really_ wants this, but he can't help but question the risky situation. This isn't like him to question Gary when he's horny, has he been spending too much time with Jason lately? _Probably._

Tracing his fingers up the muscular legs of his friend, he stops when he reaches his entrance. Mark arches his back in anticipation and eagerly spreads his legs. "...I've been dying to touch you all day...and you made me wait even longer...now you're questioning all of this?" Sucking his fingers into his own mouth, roughly he removes them minutes later and allows the saliva to drip onto Mark's thigh, instantly causing goosebumps to form around the area. "...Now I'm going to do the same to you and make you wait." Wickedly Gary grins.

  
"Oh...oh no, Gary please don't- Oh fu-" Slapping a hand over the younger man's mouth, he presses two fingers inside of him, twisting them sharply whilst watching Mark's eyes roll to the back of his head. There wasn't any need for slow builds up and gentle prods, Mark's been wanting this for as long as he has, no matter how many questions he asks. Muttering swears against his palm, Gary smirks at the sight of Mark losing it all so quickly.

  
"Don't wanna wake Howard and Jay up now do we?" Mark shakes his head either side of his body, still unable to speak. Teasingly Gary bends his fingers into different angles, searching for _the_ spot which makes Mark's brain turn into jelly. Thrusting his hips upwards, his hard cock roughly brushes up against Gary's thin t shirt, begging to be touched. "...You don't understand how sexy this looks, Marko." Mumbling against his cheek, he feels a long vibration against his palm, indicating that he's found _that exact spot_. If only he packed a few toys for this weekend away, the only thing which comes to mind which he can gag Mark with is one of his socks, but they have been walking a fair few miles today...it wouldn't be very hygienic to use, even if he does want to punish Mark, he'll let him off. Slowly he removes his hand from Mark's mouth, letting him release a long deep breath.

  
"T...Touch me." He demands, still bucking hips against Gary's t shirt, trying to gain any kind of friction.

The blonde thinks for a moment, stilling his fingers inside of him. "Er....no."

"What?!"

"I said... no." Smugly he grins, whilst sharply removing his fingers from Mark's entrance. "I need to pee."

Mark blinks his eyes and his mouth drops slightly, trying to search for the correct words which aren't insults. "A...Are you kidding me?!" Angrily he whispers, watching Gary continue to grin whilst unzipping their side of the tent. "You can't leave me here like...like this!" Pointing at his hard dick, the sweat builds up on his skin and his heart races in his chest.

"Try and get some sleep, lad. You look exhausted." Giggling to himself he leaves Mark alone and...horny.

 _So very, very horny_.

Dropping his head backwards into the pillows, emotions swirl around his body. Gritting his teeth together feeling the anger deep inside of him, right now he feels like punching Gary right in the smug face, but that'll have to wait...for now. Forming a fist around his cock, he begins to pump his fist, with the vision of Gary sucking him off in mind.

"If only the bastard was doing that right now." He thinks to himself. Arching his back as far as possible, he curls his toes as his orgasm begins to build and the pre come lubricates the head. Close so close so- suddenly everything comes to a stand still. Dropping flat onto the blow up mattress, Mark's eyes widen whilst his hand remains gripped around his dick. Rustling against the tent causes his heart to stop beating, soon the noise is followed by animal like sounds.

_Growling?_

The first thought which crosses Mark's mind is that the _animal_ could be dangerous and the band will be eaten before they officially get to reform. Trying not to breathe or make a sound, he watches the large black shadow above his head claw at the side of the tent and his heart jumps into his mouth. A bear?! Are there really bears loose in the UK's woods which is _apparently_ safe for campers? That's when it hits him.

"Gary." Softly he whimpers at the thought of Gary being mauled to death by a huge bear, his entire body shivers. What if everyone has been eaten already? What if Ga- Squinting his eyes, it finally sinks into his mind. Just by thinking of the name gives him the answer he's been searching for. Maybe this wild bear isn't as dangerous as he thought it was after all, but it certainly _is_ evil. Grabbing hold of his briefs, still with a hard on, he crawls out of the tent to go and investigate. "Alright...where are you? You stupid pric- AH!" Arms wrap around his waist and tackle him to the ground.

"Boo!" Gary giggles against Mark's ear whilst his teeth tug at his earlobe.

"Real mature, Gary."

"Scared ya though, didn't I?" Proudly he grins through the darkness. The brunette uses all of his strength to push Gary off from his body and folds his arms across his chest.

"I'd prefer it if you slept in the car tonight."

"The car?!" Gary almost yelps. Maybe his teasing didn't go down too well after all, but the plan hasn't ended just there, he still has plenty in mind for Mark tonight. "Are you mad at me for leaving you? It was...only a joke to get my own back on you, I wouldn't leave you really...is it because of that?" Mark doesn't speak a word, instead his eyes remain focused on the ground in front of him and shrugs his shoulders in reply. "I take that as a yes. I knew you would be and that's why I have something to show you." Jumping to his feet, he holds a hand out in front of Mark's eyes. "Come on, we don't have much time...trust me." Warmly Gary smiles down at his lover. Releasing a gentle sigh, the twinkle in Gary's eyes is enough to convince him. Feeling the frustration and previous anger inside of his body slip away, he laces his fingers together with Gary's.

\-------------------------

Walking up through the woods, the hard twigs snap underneath Mark's bare feet and causes him to slightly wince. "Where are we-" After walking for the past eight and a half minutes _(yes, Mark timed it)_ they come to an abrupt halt, but before questions get fired this time, Gary cuts him off. Pressing his lips firmly over the top of Mark's, his hand rakes through the over grown hair and allows their bodies to press together. Their moans vibrate against one anothers lips and the arousal sinks back into Mark's body. Gary's tongue brushes against his lips and obeying the silent demand, he doesn't hesitate when allowing his friend entry inside of his mouth. The blonde's tongue flicks against his and his cock begins to harden once again. "...G...Gaz."

"Hmmm...?"

"I...I'm..." Breaking away from Gary's mouth, his face drops against the man's t shirt, feeling the pounding heart hit against his face, enough is enough. "I'm so fucking horny...and if you don't do something about it soon, I'm going to explode!" As pathetic as he sounds, desperate doesn't even describe how he's currently feeling. His whole body shakes and his erection continues to rub up and down Gary's bare thigh.

Grinning at Mark's comments, instantly he drops to his knees and hooks two fingers underneath the waistband of Mark's briefs and allows them to pool around his ankles. "...Maybe I should make it up to you from earlier...I shouldn't play games." Forming a fist around Mark's hard dick at last, Mark doesn't wait around when grabbing a fist full of the blonde's hair.

"No you bloody shouldn't."

"Well I am sor-"

"Shut up and suck me!" Whining at the lack of contact once again, Mark's hands rest either side of the male's head. Not wanting to torture Mark for much longer, he finally gives in and sucks him deep into his mouth. "Oh...oh fucking hell, yeah...f...finally." Throwing his head backwards, immediately he touches the back of Gary's throat and begins to thrust his hips against his clean shaven cheeks. "Been...been needing this...all day..."

"Mmmuh..." He mumbles in agreement, causing pleasure to shoot down Mark's spine from the vibration against his cock. Continuing to fuck Gary's mouth, it soon gets too much.

"Nnnngh....n...need..." The brunette splutters out moments later.

Dramatically Gary's mouth pops off from his dick and he replaces his mouth with his fist. "What do you need... baby?" Innocently he looks up at his lover with eyes full of lust.

"Y...You...in me...now." Growling loudly, somehow it manages to turn Gary on even more.

"You sure you want me to fuck you up the woods?" He teases and Mark gives him a stern look.

_Was that sexual innuendo? Possibly._

"Need...you now." Without hesitation, Gary removes his shorts and Mark scowls, noticing that he's not wearing any kind of underwear underneath them. He can't handle anymore of Gary's teasing ways tonight. Taking Mark by the arm, he has to literally drag him over towards a nearby tree. Feeling his back slam against the tree from taking a wrong footing, he watches as Gary pumps his fist against his own hardening cock, not allowing him to pleasure himself fully, Mark knocks his hand away and drops to his knees. Gary furrows a brow at his friend's actions, before he's able to speak, Mark wraps his lips around the head of Gary's cock.

"Jesus." He mumbles, entwining his fingers in the long strands of Mark's curls. It only takes a few minutes until Gary is hard enough and he makes sure he's covered his dick in enough saliva just so he's able to walk the next morning. "...That's...that's enough." Loudly Gary chokes out, Mark always knows _exactly_ how to please him when it comes to blowjobs, which usually results in him coming _far too soon_. Nodding his head, the smaller male stumbles back to his feet and wraps his arms around the tree. Running a finger down Mark's covered spine, he strokes the head of his cock against Mark's warm entrance once positioned.

"Ready, baby?"

"More than... ever." Happily he releases a sigh of relief as soon as Gary pushes the tip inside. The familiar burning sensation grows in the pit of his stomach and continues to grow the more Gary sinks inside. "Oooh...f...fuck." Scrunching his face up, noticing how large Gary feels inside of him compared to how his fingers felt earlier, he scratches his nails against the bark of the tree. Gary places his palms flat against Mark's hips and begins to buck his own as soon as Mark relaxes around him.

"T...that...OK?" Breathing against Mark's ear, slowly his torso slaps against his backside.

"F...f...faster."

Doing as he says, he rapidly increases the speed of his hips, letting their skin slap together. "...You feel so good, Markie." Gary continues to purr against his neck and digs his fingers into Mark's small hips. "...Love being inside of you..."

Mark hums in satisfaction. Sliding a hand down from the tree, it rests on top of Gary's which remains on one of his hips, repeatedly he hits _that_  spot deep inside of him once again, causing his knees to buckle. "...I...I'm gonna-"

"Please." Reaching for Mark's neglected cock, he begins to thrust his fist against him matching it with the same speed as his hips are moving. "Oh...Markie." Grunting against his shoulder, he sinks his teeth into the exposed skin, knowing full well it will leave a mark which he's going to _have_ to explain to Howard and Jason in the morning, but right now with Gary inside of him, he doesn't care about anything or anyone else. Three thrusts of Gary's hips and five more thrusts against Mark's dick and they finally surrender, calling out one anothers names at the the top of their lungs whilst riding out their orgasms. "Fuckin' hell." Gary collapses on top of Mark's limp body against the tree. Snaking his arms around the small figure, he kisses the visible red mark on his shoulder.

\----------------------

Ten minutes later and Mark is first to break the silence. "...A...amazing...."

"Gets better...and better each time, Marko..." Kissing his earlobe, he inhales a deep breath whilst holding Mark from behind.

"Definitely." Nuzzling the back of his head into Gary's shoulder, the cool breeze blows against their burning skin.

"Sorry for teasing you earlier...I wasn't going to leave you...honest." Pouting his lips against Mark's neck, he gives him the famous puppy dog look. Glancing over his shoulder, he tries not to laugh at the sight, but gains enough energy to weakly smile.

"Don't do it again, alright? Otherwise sex is off the menu."

"I promise, Marko." Letting go of the tree, they begin searching for their clothes. "And if it makes you feel any better...I'll let you tie me up once we're back at my house...and you can do the hell you want with me."

Mark freezes at the current thoughts of a naked Gary Barlow tied to the bed, completely helpless and _he's_ the one with all of the power for a change. "Oh...now that does make me feel better... _a lot_ actually." Wiggling his eyebrows at the visions, the look of regret immediately shows on Gary's face.

\---------------------

Mark is first to wake up, which is strange during a holiday. Very rarely you will see him leave his room until late afternoon and that's when he doesn't even have a hangover. His eyes adjust to the brightness of the orange tent around him and he shuffles out from Gary's tight grip around his waist, so now he's able to stretch out his muscles. The pair of them decided to sleep naked, especially after Mark lost his briefs up the woods (or Gary threw them into a nearby bush, which is more believable than _losing_ them). Mark is the _only_ person Gary will remove his shirt for, even though he has lost a noticeable amount of weight in the past couple of years, he still doesn't feel comfortable with his figure. Looking around the cramped area his eyes rest on Gary's vest top and shorts which are lined up to wear later on today. A thought sinks inside of his head, a moment of madness. Crawling on all fours, he grabs hold of Gary's clothing and very quickly begins to unzip the tent, as quietly as possible. The light snores come to an abrupt stop by the sound of the metal being dragged across the teeth. "Mhmmm..." Rubbing his eyes and stretching out his arms, the brunette freezes as soon as he notices one of Gary's eyelids have opened. "Mhm...M...Mark?" He questions, squeezing his brows together in confusion and he tries to focus his blurred vision. "Watcha doing with me clothes, lad?" Tiredly he asks. Whether or not Jason and Howard are having breakfast outside at this very moment, he's going to have to risk running naked in front of them, because this is going to be worth it.

"Payback!" Keeping a tight grip to the clothes, quickly he stumbles out of the tent and runs up towards the entrance of the woods, seconds later Gary comes back into the picture. It must be a right sight seeing two middle aged men chasing one another in the complete nude, **_The Sun_** would of loved to have that photo as their front page!

"Don't you soddin' dare! I mean it! Mark, get back here!" Loudly Gary calls, still half asleep. Grabbing hold of his arm, he yanks his vest top from his grip, but before he's able to retrieve his shorts and underwear, Mark manages to throw them up into one of the trees. "You little fucker!" Holding the brown shorts against his stomach, he begins to feel self conscious.

"Oh come on, this is nothing like what you did to me last night!"

Gary frowns and scratches the back of his head with his free hand. "Anyone could see me stood here like this! You too! What if there's paps lurking...?" Glancing around the area to see if he can spot anyone, the sky is a light grey and the birds begin to wake, it must still be early judging by the lack of colour in the sky on a summer's morning.

"No one is around apart from us so... it looks like you're going to have to prance around naked all day now! Mainly for my enjoyment..." Excitement grows in his eyes and he rubs his hands together.

"I could really kill you sometimes, Mark Owen!" Shaking his head he tries jumping whilst stretching out his arm towards the clothing which swings on the branch, but it's no good.

"But you love me, right?"

"That's debatable...right now." Grabbing hold of a stick, he tries whacking the clothing like a piñata. Mark leans back against a tree and watches as a naked Gary Barlow attempts at trying to get his clothes out of a tree.

"You would make a fantastic Tarzan, ya know?" Tilting his head onto one side, he admires Gary's cock once again, he could never get tired of staring at it. It might be an inch or two shorter than his own, but it's certainly thicker. "...The thought of you swinging naked through the trees...beating on your chest... is more than a turn on."

"The only thing I'm going to be swinging on is your dick, but not after today, don't expect any special treatment coming your way, lad. Not for a while anyway!" The blonde's face becomes flustered and sweaty from all of the failed jumping.

"Oh come on...just imagine it. Maybe as soon as we're back home...we could do a bit of roleplay. Mhmm...the thought of you in a tight thong is making me horny picturing it all."

"Shut up, Ma-" Another whack and the shorts end up falling onto his face. "Ah ha!" He punches the air in celebration. Not even giving Mark chance to wank over the sight and thoughts in his head, he playfully sticks his tongue out at his sulking friend. Mark stops pouting and cups himself in his hands, feeling the cold air hit against his naked body. Quickly he walks back into the direction of his friend. Maybe the thoughts in his head haven't gone to waste after all, Gary _did_ promise him last night that he would be in charge once they're back home...a leopard thong comes to mind and may possibly get ordered.

"And your pants?"

Gary takes another look and notices how he's got no chance of reaching them, even with his stick. "I've still got a pair back in the tent."

"You only brought three pairs of undies for five days camping?" Mark frowns and holds back a smile.

"Er...yeah?"

Wrapping an arm around Gary's shoulder, softly he giggles. "In future, I better start packing extras for you. At least it gives me an excuse for bringing suitcase amounts away for short breaks."

The blonde rolls his eyes and nudges his elbow into Mark's ribs. "The next time you put me into an embarrassing situation like _that_ , I'll be throwing _you_ up into the tree to get them, got it?"

_Wait until he knows what Mark has planned for next week in the bedroom._

The pair of them end up laughing over the _threat_ and decide to have a couple more hours to catch up on their sleep, before they start their morning journey with the rest of the band.

  
\-----------------------------------

"Still can't believe you and Gaz slept until the afternoon." Howard shakes his head and tucks into one of his tuna sandwiches. "...Jay's fuming that we didn't go hiking...thanks by the way...you got me out of it too." Playfully he winks across the table at Mark.

Mark blushes lightly and tries to find a comfortable position whilst sitting on the wooden bench. Maybe next time he should keep the lube on him at all times, good thing they did sleep in until the late afternoon and miss the hiking. "Must be this nature having a bad effect on us." Mark takes a reasonable sized bite out of his sandwich, whilst he watches Gary in the near distance sip from a can of beer with Jason.

"Must be because of the animals fucking last night."

Mark almost chokes on the bread and cheese in his throat. "W...What?!"

_They weren't that loud, surely?_

"Yeah. Late last night. Echoing in the woods. All you could hear was them bloody groaning, almost human like!"

The brunette's cheeks burn and he tries to act normal, especially when he sees Jason and Gary begin to approach the table. "...R...Really? Didn't hear a thing me and Gaz were at it like...I...I mean...me and Gaz were out like a light."

"I was going to wake you both and warn you, I mean there could of been a bear of some kind about! But Jay stopped me and said you guys needed sleep-"

"What's this about a bear?" Gary smugly grins whilst taking the seat next to Mark, patting his bony kneecap where his shorts cut off.

"...Er...they heard a couple of  _bears_ mating last night...apparently."

"I told you Howard, there's _no_ bears around here!"

Gary reaches for the cooler which contains the sandwiches and continues to squeeze Mark's leg through his tightly fitted shorts. "...You know what animals are like...filthy creatures, shagging up the woods or any place they can find." Hinting purposely at Mark, their eyes lock together for a few seconds, until their gaze is broken by Howard's voice.

"Sounds like a _Gary Barlow_...they're pretty rare creatures...lazy an all!"

"Filthy too!" Mark chips in, winking at Gary with a smirk.

 

_Maybe this camping trip is going to be fun after all._


End file.
